Letters and tomato's
by Risingstar13720
Summary: Ciao, I am south Italy, Romano. Im here because I'm bored and have nothing better to do. This fic is not meant to break any rules, I'm just trying to entertain these people. Yes, this is rated for my... bad language and such. Send me your letters. There, I read the script, can I leave now?
1. Chapter 1

Ciao bastards,

Yes, this is the product of being bored and having nothing to do but talk to you idiots, so I'm going to go ahead and start. Send me your letters and I will try to write to you every day. If I don't, then it means I'm out doing something better with my life then wasting it with you asses. Well, yeah, just send the fucking letters (in the reviews).

Romano.

* * *

_**Yes, I answer people who are in character, any character, and please don't get to offended by Romano's responses. He's Romano. **_

**Ok, I know what some of you are thinking. I'm sorry that I haven't put any new stories like I promised. But** please,** feel my pain, and let me explain. Ok, well, I am currently writing SEVEN STORIES at the SAME TIME! for all of you peoples, and for my self. And if you have seen my other work, you will see that I don't write the shortest little stories. They are all FREAKING LONG AS HECK! especially the ones I am making for:**

_ Tawariell Saerwen_

_TheDeadOne28_

_Alice of Human Sacrifice_

**these stories are sooooooo long! I'm so sorry I haven't finished them yet, but im almost done! . Trying to get them all done at the same time so that way I'll have a whole bunch of stories out and stuff :D but again, sorry for the wait. I'm doing my best. **

**Also, I started doing this cause I want to keep my creative juices flowing, so this is a good way to do it. Im thinking of doing a lot of these letter things for different characters :) so, cool, write Romano some letters!**

**~Risingstar13720**


	2. vinegar and beer

Dear Romano,

I see you've started one of these letter things. Do you seriously not have anything better to do? Honestly, I know times aren't very exciting, but even I can find other things to do. Yesterday I broke into France's house and put vinegar in his wine.  
All of his wine.  
You should probably assist me when I do the same to Prussia. Are you in?

Yours, England.

PS: You'll probably get some sort of treat waiting for you if you refuse. I've been thinking about my pirate phase a lot lately, that's what probably brought such pixie-like attitude on. *Not really sorry about it*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ciao Eyebrow-bastard,  
No fucking shit, sherlock, way to figure it out.  
Don't fucking judge me, bastard! I can do whatever the hell i want, and I honestly don't care what you do with your time, so fuck off.  
You want me to help you put vinegar into the idiot potato bastards disgusting beer?... Fuck it, I got nothing better to do, and seeing that idiot choke and gag would be funny as hell! I'm in. But don't think this makes us friends or any type of shit like that! You are still a bastard, and I still don't like you.

Romano

PS, are you threatening me?! You asshole! Fuck you and your gay ass pixies!

((sorry, I mean no offense to anyone who is gay.))

* * *

Kesesese  
Hey there Romano! It's me, the totally awesome Prussia! So how are you? And how's that dickwad Spain? Could you tell him to get his lazy ass to France's house at some point?

Prussia the awesome

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Potato-bastard #2,

Aw damn it! Its you. What the fuck are you talking to me for?! How I'm doing is none of your fucking business! And if you wanna know how the dickwad is doing, why the hell don't you go ask him yourself? Dumbass, I'm not gonna tell him to go to that wine-bastard, you fucking do it! Do I look like some kind of messenger or some shit?

Fuck off,  
Romano.

PS, stay away from your fucking beer cellar until I tell you you can go, or I'll kick your ass.

((Geez, Romano is so harsh O.O))

* * *

**Thanks to these two people who reviewed! Means a lot to me :) please keep sending this letters ;D**

**~Risingstar13720**


	3. fucking pixies

Dear Romano,  
Hehehe, you amuse me. But at least you're in.  
I'll text you our meeting place tomorrow.  
Also, if you get in touch with France, tell him it was Russia who put vinegar in his wine, okay? He's convinced (rightly) that it was me. It's annoying.

England.

Ps: I don't have fucking pixies, I have fairies. Difference: pixies are a pain in the arse and pretty much only hang around Ireland. Fairies do my bidding most of the time, or amuse themselves by stealing children. So don't insult them.

{ Dunno if I'm allowed more than one, ignore this if this is against the rules ** }

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Eyebrows,

What the fuck?... Your fucking creepy, you know that right? Sure, whatever, but it better be after my fucking siesta, or I will fucking punch you in the ear... I'm just kidding alright, so don't fucking hurt me...  
I won't be telling that wine bastard shit, caused I'm not going near that pervert! So don't even try to tell me that shit. And no fucking way, of course he's fucking annoying, he's been trying to fucking molest me since I was back with the tomato bastard! The fucking pedo creep.

Romano.

PS: I don't fucking care, whatever they are, tell them to go fuck themselv- they steal children?! Holy shit! What the hell!?... Do they steal nations to? *secretly believes in this stuff and is very paranoid* don't tell them I fucking said anything, bastard... Ciao...

(( you can write as many times as you want ;) there's no limit with me))

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing! Means a lot to me :) please keep sending this letters ;D**

**~Risingstar13720**


	4. tomato bastards and pasta

Hallo again Romano  
Kesesese I don't see what Spain sees in you. Oh and he's told me all about all the times you've been laid by him they tend to be quite...interesting. Anyway, Spain never bothers to replies to my Facebook messages or texts. And that wine-bastard is my friend

All my love  
The awesome Maria

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dio, what the hell is with that laugh? Seriously, it creeps me out.  
What do you mean "what Spain see's in me?"  
WHAT THE FUCK! I HAVE NEVER BEEN 'LAID' BY THAT BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF LIES HAS HE TOLD YOU!? I WILL KILL THAT FUCKING LYING TOMATO BASTARD!  
(Insert string of curses in multiple languages that even letters can't show)  
... Fucking bastard... I don't care if he doesn't reply to your messages, why do you care? He's a bastard.  
oh, is he your friend? Well that's great. No, really, its fantastic. Now, you and your bastard friend can get a harpoon, and SHOVE IT UP YOUR- (gonna have to cut this part out too. Its wayyyy too inappropriate, sorry)- YOU SORRY ASSHOLES! *is obviously still a tad bit upset about what Spain said*

I don't want your love,  
Romano

((O.O... Geez, someone is obviously cranky. Sorry about that.))

* * *

Ciao, fratello!  
It's super cool that you are writing letters to people! I wish I was cool like that! So what are you up to? Earlier, I found a kitty, and it was really cute! I think you would have really liked it! Oh! You know what else is super cute? That little birdie that sits on Prussia's head all the time! He finally let me pet it the other day! It was so soft and squishy! I'll write more later, okay? I need to make lunch now. I'm hungry!

Love,  
Italy Veneziano

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ciao, fratello.  
Its not cool, idiota, its only a hobby cause I'm bored. And if you wanna make letters, then why don't you? Don't tell me you're so stupid that you can't even send a letter.  
A kitty?... W-why would you think I would like a s-stupid cute kitty. *obviously loves cats, but his pride won't let him show it. At least, not in public*  
You know what i wanna know, why the hell does that bird stay on that stupid bastards head anyways? Does it like to watch Prussia do idiotic stuff? Or is it as stupid as his owner?  
Ok, but you better leave some pasta for me, bastard. I'm hungry and I haven't eaten since breakfast.

Romano.

((Well ok then, that was a little less harsh then he normally is, so, its an improvement, right?))

* * *

**Alright, well, that's that part. Again guys, thanks so much for this! I really enjoy doing these, and you guys seem to like them :) keep them letters coming! **

**~Risingstar13720**


	5. he's a virgin?

Dear mi tomate,  
Ohhhh Lovi I miss you! Come back to Bosses house so we can eat tomates mi tomate! Ohhhh don't believe what gil says, he's just doesn't understand that your amazing beautiful and CUTE! Ohhhh do you know what gil wants I barely got on my Facebook and my phone was charging? Te amo! I have to go mi amor I have to harvest mi tomates mi tomate!

With lots of love and tomates,  
Spain

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dear tomato bastard,  
What the hell? You're so fucking clingy, back off will you! But I will take those tomatoes, drop them off at my place, and then you can leave.  
Shut the fuck up bastard *lightly blushes* I don't fucking care what he thinks of me! And I most certainly am NOT cute! And its your fucking fault, you pervert, for telling him shit that ISNT FUCKING TRUE! like that I fucking SLEPT with you! What the hell!? You and I both know I'm still a virg- er... I mean, that I fucking hate your guts and wouldn't ever sleep with you ever! So stop being a perv, or I will kick your ass!

Yeah, whatever  
Romano

((Wow... I think Romano's still a virgin. O.O))

* * *

Wow, someone's awfully cranky. Did the tomato bastard keep you up all night again? *suggetive wink*  
Well if he won't reply and you won't tell him I'll just have to come to your house then  
Oh and the reason I have Gilbird on my head is because he's awesome like me

All my love  
Maria the awesome  
Kesesese

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Stupid potato,  
You fucking asshole! I already told you that we don't fucking do that shit! And what's with the wink, you perverted bastard!  
Don't you dare go near my house! I will call the cops! Stay away from here!  
Oh, he is? That must mean he's also stupid, like you.

Leave me alone,  
Romano

((Haha! Writing this one made me laugh, Romano is so cracky XD))

* * *

**Here are the letters again :) wow, this has gotten a lot of views! I'm so happy ;) but I'd be happier if more people sent a letter! Please send some more! Thanks! **

**~Risingstar13720**


	6. pandas?

**Hey, guys, just to let you know, these were sent by PM. So if you want to send these letters that way, then feel free to do so! :)**

**~Risingstar13720**

* * *

Nihao Romano!

First things first, its kind of surprising you started taking in letters.

Also, I heard you totally got laid by Spain! Wait, this is so unlike me...

Omg, Panda are NOT ORIENTAITATED IN KOREA! sorry about that, it was just that silly Korea again, anyway.

Your trusty Chinese friend,

China.

P.S can I dress you up in a Mr. Panda suit?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ciao,  
Why is that surprising bastard?

Wait, WHAT! UGH! why must you guys keep bring this up!? What the he'll is wrong with you perverts!? I already said that I have NEVER slept with the tomato bastard! Get it through your heads! Who is telling you guys about this shit anyways!?

... Um, what the fuck? How do I respond to that?

We are friends? I don't remember you ever trying to speak to me outside of now,

Romano.

PS, why the hell would you...? I don't even know... No you can't fucking dress me in the fucking panda suit.

((Omg, China xD I freaking love this one! How random))

* * *

Ciao, Romano!  
I saw you were writing on of these while I was checking out how my yaoi fan fiction was doing, and I just HAD to write to you! Ah, its been so long since we last chatted! I should be coming over soon, so we can hang out and I can finally help you with all of those tacky clothes, and maybe I can style that hair of yours, its so dull. ;)  
So, Roma, I heard that there was a rumor going around that you were doing 1p Spain, now as much as I wished that were true (oh the stories I could write!), you and I both know that you are to much of a coward to do anything like that. So tell me, are you a virgin? ;)

Kiss kiss, ciao!  
The fabulous 2p Romano

PS, tell your little brother I said ciao! He's so much nice then my fratello.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ciao,  
Oh, no, its you again.  
You would write about fucking shit like that, you pervert. It has been a while, and I was planing to keep it that way, but apparently that's not working out too fucking well.  
I told you to stay away from my closet! I fucking hate your stupid slutty style! And you aren't going to touch my hair bastard! You should change it back! What the hell were you thinking when you dyed it blond? It looks fucking ridiculous!  
That rumor is just a fucking RUMOR! and how the hell did you find out?!  
What the hell do you mean by 'stories'?  
...*blush bright red* T-THAT'S NONE OF YOUR F-FUCKING BUSINESS BASTARD! AND I'M N-NOT A FUCKING C-COWARD! YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW SHIT! YOU ARE JUST A FUCKING PERVY WHORE!

FUCK YOU!  
1p Romano

PS, no! Stay away from my brother!

((Geez, Romano never seems to fail me with his colorful language.))

* * *

**Ok guys, here's another chapter! :) I'm glad you guys are enjoying! Please keep sending letters!**

**~Rising star13720**


	7. fuck your bird!

Dear mi tomate,  
You are so CUTE! Mi tomate looks like a tomate! So CUTE! Ohhhh Lovi I made sure to add extra tomate for you! Lovi why won't you visit boss! Boss missed you so much! Mi tomate do you want me to protect you? Ohhhh yea I still know your a virgin, do you want me to do something about that? w Te amo Te amo Te amo mi tomate!  
With Love and tomates,  
Spain

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dear stupid tomato,  
I'm NOT CUTE! I won't visit you because last time you almost made me... You know... Do nasty shit with you while I was drunk! I don't need your protection! I'm a nation now, I can take care of myself!  
*blushes very deep red* WHAT THE FUCK! YOU DONT JUST GO AROUND, TELLING PEOPLE MY PERSONAL SHIT! AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY 'DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT', YOU PERVERTED TOMATO BASTARD! you are fucking clingy as fuck you nasty asshole. (Lightly whispers to himself while writing: "ti amo, stupido")

Romano.

PS, are you trying to seduce me with tomatoes again?! Its not gonna work this time asshole!

((Spamano, I am not ashamed to say that I love this pairing -or any pairing really, but mostly the ones with Romano in them- and I'm trying very hard not to succumb to making this a fluffy freaking spamano letter thing! But I think a small "to amo" is okay, right?))

* * *

Dear Romano,

Of course they steal nations! Well, they try to anyway...  
I had a lot of trouble keeping the fae from taking my colonies, centuries back. They usually heed my instructions but more than once I would find fake children sitting at home where my boys should be, and I'd have to spend days on end finding them...  
Then again, why am I telling you this? You were only an interest to the fairies when you were young, but you had your grandfather there to cloak you with symbols and whatnot to keep you safe. Now, they'd only come after you if I told them to.

So yeah. Bye.  
England.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dear eyebrows,  
*gulp* o-oh. Right...  
They replace the children with fake children!? Those are evil little fuckers! *secretly loves children* why do they follow your instructions?! So, you're saying I could've been taken?! Where the hell do the fucking take you!? Do they kill you?! N-not that I care or anything, that's just total b-bullshit. *nervously looks around room he is writing in*  
Y-you wouldn't tell them to come after me- you know, if the were real!- right?

C-ciao, bastard.  
Romano

PS. Did you make sure to put the vinegar in ALL of the beer?

((these things are creepy man!))

* * *

Too late I'm already outside your house. It's quite nice actually. Anyway, Gilbird is not stupid. He's fluffy and cute and awesome, like me!  
All my love  
Maria

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Fuck! No! Get away from my house!  
*Runs put with basket of rotten tomatoes and starts throwing them at Prussia*  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY HOUSE, POTATO BASTARD!"  
Prussia: *starts running and dodging the tomatoes* kesesese!  
"YOU ASSHOLE! FUCK YOUR BIRD"

(( this isn't even really a letter, this is just what happened, fail letter *face palm*))

* * *

**Yay! Letters are fun to write, and I'm actually getting a lot down :) thanks you guys! Keep sending letters! :D**

**~Risingstar13720**


	8. im not a bird!

Dear mi tomate,  
Aww you are sir cute when your mad! Lovi Te amo! Lo siento mi tomate! So to apologize I will give you any apology tomate! I was drunk Lovi I didn't know what I was doing and I'm sorry! Here! *gives two baskets filled with tomatoes* Te amo!  
With lots of love, tomates, and apologizes,  
Spain

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dear tomato bastard,  
Call me cute one more time, and a rotten tomato is getting shoved in your ear. *blush* stop with all the mushy gushy stuff, bastard. And whatever, but I'm not taking any more chances! *takes tomatoes* Grazie, idiota.

Whatever,  
Romano

* * *

Meanie! Now you got rotten tomatoes in my nice long silvery hair. Well then, if Spain is a free man I'd happily take him in my bed any day Kesesese I'm sure he's good in bed

Alles gut,  
Maria the awesomeness

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Meanie? What are you, 5? Well, you do have the brain of one. And I don't care about your stupid hair, albino bastard! Don't you dare go near the tomato bastard! And don't go near my brother! Actually, just go away! No, go jump off a cliff! Yeah, that's a good idea, go do that! And take your potato brother! You fucking pervert!

Don't speak that dumb language with me!  
Romano

* * *

Hi again Romano!  
I guess I could send letters. I just meant that I wish I had thought of it first! I think its a really good hobby! Also, I don't know why Prussia's bird stays on his head. I think it just likes him. If I were a birdie, I think I'd sit on Germany's head! He probably wouldn't like that though...  
Whose head would you sit on?  
Sorry I didn't save you any pasta! Your letter didn't come in time! I'll make you some now though!  
Love,  
Italy Veneziano

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ciao fratello,  
Well you didn't think of it first, so get over it! *slightly proud that he did something better then his brother* yeah, it probably likes the breeze that flows through the air head. Why would you sit on that stupid potatoes head?! What is your obsession with that stupid German anyways! Geez! So fucking annoying! I wouldn't sit on anyone's head cause I'm not a fucking bird, and if I was, i wouldn't waste my bird life on some idiots head.  
You better be sorry! And Grazie, now I can finally eat. Spain got me some tomatoes so you can make the sauce.

Romano

* * *

**Omg, I love making these! Seriously! And they are actually helping me with my writing :) thank you for reviewing!**

**~Risingstar13720**


	9. crazy motherfucker!

Kesesese jealous are we Romano? Well what a shame. I've already invited Spain over to my house and he's more than happy to have 'fun in bed' with me Mm I'm gonna enjoy invading his vital regions  
Alles Gut  
Maria the awesome

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I'm not jealous of YOU. Who the hell would want to be an idiot albino potato fucker?  
You bastard! There's no way he would agree to getting in bed with your fucking ass! (5 meters my ass, more like 5 centimeters!) If you rape that idiot, you are going to be in some deep ass shit! Watch your back asshole!

Fucking Romano

* * *

Dear mi tomate,  
Lo siento! I didn't mean to say you were cute but it's true, you are very CUTE MI TOMATE! So gil just texted me and said ' yo tonio how bout you me and dinner tonight at 6' and i said ' will francis be there' and he said 'no just you and me without franney-pants', do you understand what he meant by that? Do you think i have been neglecting him and he want's to spend alone time with me to strengthen our friendship? I'm so confused mi tomate! I need your help! MI tomate te amo! I will never stop saying it so bye!  
With lots of love and tomates,  
Spain

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dear bastard,  
Fuck you! I told you to cut that out!  
YOU FUCKING IDIOT! DON'T GO! THAT POTATO IS GOING TO FUCKING RAPE YOU! ARE YOU THAT STUPID!? HE DOESN'T FEEL NEGLECTED! HIS LOWER FUCKING REGIONS FEEL NEGLECTED! I'm going to kill that potato.  
Stop saying that! You ass!

Romano

* * *

Ah, Romano!  
Why don't you like Germany? He's really very nice when you get to know him! He even lets me make pasta in his kitchen even though he likes to keep it really really clean! If you were a birdie I think you would sit on Spain's head because you're with him all the time like I'm with Germany!  
Thank you so much for the tomatoes! I'll make you some yummy pasta and then maybe you won't be so grumpy!  
Love,  
Italy Veneziano

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Veneziano,  
Why would I like him? He's a stinky, stupid, macho, potato-loving bastard. How could you like that German beast? I'm not always with that idiot tomato! *blush* I haven't talked to him in person for over 3 months, the bastard tried to make me- *realizes he's talking to the 'innocent' Italy* - uhhh, h-he tried to make me do stupid shit. And I'm still mad at that ass!  
I'm still waiting for my pasta! And I'm not grumpy! See what the bastard potato is doing?! He's turning you against me! Why don't you ever say nice things about me like you do with that stinky potato. *pouts*

Romano

* * *

Dear Lovino,

I guess i have no choice other than to come to your house and force you into it.

and you have to been laid by spain. I know this sounds creepy and unlike me. But, I've caught you. I spy on you.

-China

P.S I'm taking a picture of you in your panda suit and posting it on everything i can post pictures on.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dear Asian bastard,

What the hell! *locks the doors and windows* fuck no! You aren't getting into my house, bastard!

...what. The. Fuck. You a fucking creep! Stay away from me! And you must've been spying on the wrong fucking person, cause I don't sleep with my idiot ex caretaker! Got that, sick fuck!?

Romano

PS, well you aren't getting into my house so I won't wear that panda sui- *window breaks open and China is standing there with a panda suit*

China: "time to get dressed, aru!"

Romano: "WHAT THE FUCK!"

((O.O china's gone crazy!))

* * *

**Omg! That was hilarious! Thanks to my reviewers! Please keep sending letters!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: hey guys, go check out this persons profile!**

_CrazyLittleGermanMiss_

**She is the Italy in this story, and she started a letters to Italy fix, if you like this, you will love writing to Italy, so check her out!**  
**Thanks guys!**

**~Risingstar13720**


	10. fine already!

Hey Romano  
Why don't you like Spain? He's very nice and cheerful and he always gives you tomatoes! You like tomatoes a whole lot, so he should make you happy! And why would you think Germany is trying to turn me against you? He's not mean like that!  
Anyways, your pasta is done!  
Love,  
Italy Venezano

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Veneziano,  
*pouts* I don't not like him, he's just a bastard. I know that shit, I'm not an idiot! He... *mumbles* does make me happy...  
He is trying to do that! I know the bastard is! You are just too fucking stupid to see that  
*takes pasta* thanks...

Romano.

PS, you stole my fucking idea bastard!

((Go check out this lady's "letters to Italy" fix! She's awesome!))

* * *

Dear mi tomate,  
We'll I will try not to go but you know Gilbert is very persuasive. You are cute mi tomate! I will never stop saying its and Te amo! Ohhhh would you like some more tomates and Ohhhh Ohhhh Ohhhh I saw a picture of you in a panda suit! You China must be good friends to do that for him! Aww I want you to visit me more often I miss you!  
With lots of love, turtles, and tomates,  
Spain

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dear bastard,  
I don't care if this guy can fucking stop wars, don't let him fucking rape you, idiota! Why the hell do you keep fucking saying that?! *grumbles* yes, Feli took all mine.  
What! Where did you find that! Burn it! Delete it! Just FUCKING GET RID OF IT! no! I hate the fucking bastard who invaded my home and forced me to wear that fucking thing! Fine, I'll fucking visit you, but you better not go to that fucking potatoes house! Or I will kill you, and I won't go to your house. Got it?!

Romano

* * *

**Yay! More letters! Send more! Love you guys! :D**  
**~Risingstar13720**


	11. some bitches are gonna die!

Dear mi tomate,  
Hmm...i will try to not let gil molest me! Because you are mi lovinito! Mi corazon! Yay your going to visit boss! I'm so happy! TTwTT Hmm? But you must be is friend if you let him dress you up in a panda suit, because you let me dress you up as a tomato and i was dressed as a watering can! I still have the pictures! That was one heck of a Halloween! You looked so cute that i was tempted to eat you up! I also gave a picture to francis and gilbert and china and italy and germany and i think that's all! I promise not to visit gil's house! Though i guess gil could forgive me this one time and next time i could go with him! But...just as friends, just for mi tomate, lovinito, mi corazon, for you!  
With lot's of love, turtles, and tomates  
Spain  
P.S. Are you still scared of turtles mi tomate?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Tomato bastard,  
You better! And don't fucking call me that! *blush*  
He's not my fucking friend, the bastard forced me into the fucking shit. And I didn't let you do that! You dressed me in my sleep, and the suit wouldnt let my kill you, that doesn't me you had my consent to put the fucking suit on me!  
You. Did. WHAT!? OH, IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! FUCKING BASTARD! I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING LET ANYONE SEE IT, I SAID TO BURN IT! YOU IDIOT! FUCK YOU! yeah, whatever, this isn't a poem, shakespear. Just don't go.

Romano

PS, I was never afraid of a stupid turtle! I just don't like the little fuckers.

* * *

Too late Mm that spaniard is good in bed He's got a good length. Think we'll have to have that game again

Alles Gut  
Maria the awesome

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

WHAT THE FUCK! OH THATS IT YOU BASTARD! IM COMING AFTER YOU FUCKING ASS! IM GANNA GET A FUCKING AXE, AND STICK IT UP YOUR- (well, um... This is way to inappropriate, so I'm just gonna stay here and talk until its over... So, hey, how was your day? I hope it was great!... Well, um, I can see this is where some Italian curses and things are kicked in... There's some Spanish... Oh, Sicilian... At least, I think that's what that's called... They definitely speak that in Sicily... Well this is taking longer then expected, heh heh... Our Romano sure has a colorful tonge there... Oh! I think its ending!... There! Its over!)- PREPARE YOUR FUCKING ASS, YOU BITCH!

*grabs a rake and starts a man hunt for said Prussian* "COMING AFTER YOU, ASSWIPE!"

((O-O... Run Prussia, run!))

* * *

Hello Romano,

I uh hear you started writing letters. Sounds like fun! Maybe I should start one to... maybe I should get Fem America to do one to. Have you met your Nyotalia self yet? She's eager to meet you.

From,

Fem Canada

(( I saw that you have stopped story alerting my Letters to 2p Italy fanfic and took it off your favorites list what happened?))

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dear Canada,

Yeah, obviously,what gave you that fucking idea? It isn't, but its keeping me busy, though a lot of the people are fucking idiots and or bastards. Do what ever you fucking want, I don't give a shit. I haven't met the me as a female, but I bet I look hot as fuck!

From,  
Romano

((Wut?! Oh my geez! I'll go fix that right now! Sorry!))

((PS, yes, I am a believer of Canada being a close friend of Romano))

* * *

**SEND ME MORE LETTERS! love you! :D**  
**~Risingstar13720**


	12. fairy drugs!

Don't call me eyebrows!

Honestly, you're so bloody rude! They follow my instructions because I can see them and I'm stronger than them. My power is addictive, so they hang around and do what I want. The fake children are called changelings. And yes, you could have been taken, but I swore to secrecy about what the fairies do in their spare time. So you'll just have to make a guess about the children! *smiles*  
Also, I made sure the vinegar was in all the beer, and I also hid a camera above his wardrobe. I'm sending you the footage when i get it.  
England.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sorry fairy,

I never said I was nice. Addictive? So, your power is fucking fairy drugs? Magic is fucking weird.  
Its funny to think that I could possibly not be here by now because some fucking magic things could've taken me away into fucking neverland or something.  
You won't tell! So, they could be fucking dead, and you won't tell? Man, you are screwed up. If the secret is that they fucking eat the kids, then I'm so not talking to your ass anymore.  
Send it to my computer (email: fuckingemail ) I'm going to put it on YouTube.

Ciao,  
Romano

((Totally a real email account, just saying XD))

* * *

Jesus Christ Romano. I thought you didn't like him why so jealous all of a sudden? He certainly made a woman like me happy

*hides in Germany's house*  
Allen gut  
Maria

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I'm not fucking jealous! I'm angry that you FUCKED MY EX CARETAKER WHEN I SAID NOT TO! YOU NASTY FUCKER!  
FUCK GEDMANY'S DOOR!

Romano: *kicks door down* "IM COMING FOR YOU BITCH!"  
Maria: oh, shit! *runs*  
Romano: *chases*  
Germany: ... Vut?...

(( I feel like Germany in this situation XD))

* * *

Nihao!

I got an email from Spain with a really cute picture of you in a tomato suit and him in a watering can suit, I desided to make big billaboards around my whole country with that picture there.

Oh and, I got a cal from some gay man asking to be your boyfriend, I said you will so your dating this man now.

-You Best friend,

China.

PS you must date that dude or i'll destroy rome, don't underestimate me, I have bombs!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!? WHY DO YOU CONSTANTLY FUCKING ANNOY THE LIVING HELL OUT OF ME?! SERIOUSLY, MA CHE CAZZO?!

I'm not dating your stupid gay man, you are not my friend. I don't even like you, you bastard.

Romano

PS, you would be willing to start war because of this?! You sick fuck!

* * *

**Omg, guys, staph! No I'm just kidding, keep going! These just keep getting funnier and funnier! XD**

**~Risingstar13720**


	13. fuck turtles!

Dear mi tomate,  
But you looked so cute dressed as a tomate, and I gave them pictures to them people who thought you looked cute! Though Francis did have a perverted look on his face and he did go to them restroom with its...I wonder why he went in there for? W-why don't you like turtles? They're so cute! They could give you a runs for your money, Lovi! Te amo my corazon! You're so cute!  
With lots of love, turtles, and tomates  
Spain  
P.S. But I saw you play with a turtle when you we're just a bebe!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Idiot tomato,  
Before I get to any fucking thing else, YOU FUCKING WENT TO HIS HOUSE! YOU FUCKING LET HIM RAPE YOU ASSHOLE! THATS IT, YOU CAN FUCKING FORGET ABOUT ME GOING TO YOUR HOUSE! IM STAYING HERE! AND I'M NOT TAKING ANYMORE OF YOUR FUCKING TOMATOES!  
Ok, there are so many things wrong with what you said. First, why the hell would you give the picture to THE FUCKING PEDOPHILE! I think I'm going to be sick... I am surrounded by idiots. Please, dio, give me an intelligent being to speak with and I will never curse again.  
I don't like checking turtles because they are stupid, so leave me alone, asshole.

Romano

PS, I never played with turtles!

* * *

P-please d-don't h-hurt m-me! Anyway, it's not like it's your business what I get up to in my free time is it? Spain is a very kind man, and he loves me more than he loves you. So ha!

*hiding in the locked cupboard*  
Alles gut  
Maria

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

If you didn't want to be hurt, you shouldn't have fuck the tomato head. It is my business, because that guy is so idiotic, he probably doesn't know where his fucking brain is. I have to keep him away from creeps like you, or he'll get raped every motherfucking day! And he does not, you don't mean shit to him, so fuck off!

*starts looking through the house* "come out, come out, where you FUCKING ARE!"

Romano.

* * *

no war! no war! plzzzzzzz no war! okay, i told him you wont and all, but that picture was really cute, just saying, aru.

i'm going to italy today to visit you, America is coming too, aru.

once arrives in italy

'hey, romano!' china says as he opens the door of romanos house and somehow get him to drass up in a panda suit again. took a picture of him eating tomatoes and sent it to spain.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*looks at himself and sees that he is wearing the panda suit*  
Aw fuck! How the hell did you even fucking do that asshole?! That's it! Fuck you! *grabs bat and starts chasing China and america around the house* COME BACK HERE BASTARDS!

Romano.

* * *

**I have stayed up all night writing, you are lucky I love you guys so much!**  
**~Risingstar13720**


	14. sicily?

**Hey guys, before we get started, I want you guys to check out Breanna Lampkin , who started writing one of these things, but for Prussia. She's really good at these as far as I know, so check her out please! Thanks!**

**~Risingstar13720**

* * *

*takes bat from romano and begins to start wacking his head while america finds a manburger suit (a man but a burger, manburger)

"take that! aru!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA MANBURGER!"

-China

P.S i saw you having a threesome with prussia and spain

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*starts getting beat up by China* OW, WHAT FUCK! STOP! GAHH! OK! I'LL WEAR THE FUCKING SUIT! JUST GET THE FUCK OFF! GAH!

China: *gets off and stops beating Romano* good, aru!

America: *tries to fly by jumping out of second story window* MANBURGER! *Hits the ground* hahaha! I'm the HERO!

China and Romano: *what the fuck faces*

-Romano

PS. What. The. Fuck are you talking about now? That never fucking happened you lying bastard!

* * *

I'm not coming out from this cupboard. Plus, this isn't the first time I've done it with Tonio. In fact, if you really think this is any of your business then you should know I am having his baby. So ha!  
Hiding in a cupboard,  
Maria

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Come out of the FUCKING cupboard!  
...wait... YOU'RE FUCKING PREGNANT!? OH IM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD! *drops the rake* come out, I'm not going to hurt a pregnant lady. *helps out of cupboard* now, if you will excuse me, bitch, I have to go kill a Spanish, tomato loving bastard. *grabs rake and starts heading towards sprains house*

Romano.

* * *

Dear fratello Romano,

I haven't seen you in a while, probably because of the French keeping my Island hostage. I've been trying to get freed but... so far not so good. well, write me back

Ciao,  
Lucia Bella Vargas (Sicily)  
(( This isn't a real thing going on, I just thought it'd be fun to do ) ))

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ciao sorella,

The wine bastard has you hostage!? What the fuck?! What do you mean by 'not so' fucking 'good'? Tell me what the hell happened!

Romano

(( this is creative! I love it, but I haven't really read anything about Sicily, so please fill me in about her and her relationship with Romano, sorry, i just want to understand so I can write you back properly. :) Thank you!))

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry about not posting yesterday, I'm in the middle of moving, so I might have some days where I have no WiFi, but I'm trying the best I can to get you guys your answer as soon as possible, so bear with me please :) I hope you guys are liking these! Love you! **

**~Risingstar13720**


	15. authors note: sorry!

**authors note: **

**Hello, my wonderful people! I'm so sorry I haven't been writing for a while. I'm finishing up with all that you guys asked, but I need one day to get them to you. I'm sorry, I have to write this quick before my WiFi goes down again. Just give me a day, and everything should be fine again. I'm sorry. See you soon!**

**~Risingstar13720**


End file.
